An increasingly accepted procedure for treating spinal disorders involves using substantially rigid plates to hold vertebrae in desired spatial relationships and orientations relative to each other. The upper cervical spine can be approached anteriorly or posteriorly, although anterior approaches are of more interest in connection with this invention. In either case, holes are drilled and tapped in at least two of the vertebrae, to receive screws or other fasteners used to secure the plate. The holes are accurately positioned with reference to openings formed through the cervical plate. In some cases the screws may be self-tapping. Typically the plate is curved about its longitudinal axis to facilitate contiguous surface engagement of the plates with the vertebrae. With the plate maintained against the vertebrae, the fasteners are secure within the holes. As a result, the plate maintains the attached vertebrae in a desired spacing and orientation with respect to each other.
One of the problems associated with this technique is the tendency of screws or other fasteners to gradually work loose after fixation. Slight shock or vibration of the vertebrae, due to walking, climbing stairs or more vigorous activity by the patient following treatment increases this tendency, jeopardizing the integrity of fixation. Moreover, as the fasteners work loose, the outward protrusion of the heads over other components of the fasteners can be a source of discomfort and present the risk of trauma to adjacent and surrounding soft tissue.
The curvature of cervical plates typically results in a convergence of fasteners that extend through spaced apart openings in the plate, particularly when each screw is perpendicular to the region of the plate surrounding it. Screws sufficiently short to avoid interfering with one another may not be long enough to assure a secure plate fixation. Further, the physician may encounter difficulties in positioning the plate if one of the vertebrae, due to a particular shape and orientation, cannot readily retain a perpendicularly inserted fastener.
There remains a need for greater flexibility in positioning and orienting the bone screws or fasteners, and for a simpler, more reliable means of counteracting the tendency of the bone screws to work loose after cervical plate fixation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cervical plate and fixation system in which bone screws or other fasteners are more securely retained and less likely to work loose, without the need for auxiliary screws or other additional fixtures.